


Riding the Unicorn

by Gavilan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Deep Throating, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, glass dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: “He’s making a lot of noise, isn’t he?” Clint remarked, sounding almost casual.“He is,” Nat agreed. “Why, wanna do something about it?”Tony could hear the smile in Clint’s voice as he replied, “Y’know, I rather think I do.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Riding the Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my first fill for three different bingos!  
> Polyship Bingo: Riding a Unicorn  
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo: Begging  
> Tony Stark Bingo: R1 - Watching Helplessly
> 
> Thanks to [Keplarrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keplarrrr) for the beta. And thanks to [Lokivsanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis) for the idea of how to make this idea work for my Polyship Bingo square!

Tony whined as Clint pulled his fingers free, clenching down on the sudden empty feeling. 

“No, please, don’t stop, more,” Tony muttered into the mattress, arching his back more to beg with his body as well as his words. 

Clint and Natasha had been teasing him until time had lost meaning, first taking turns kissing him, then both touching him everywhere except where he wanted most until he lost what little sense of shame he had and was begging for their touch, then taking turns again to scissor him open unbearably slowly. 

When he fell silent, begging trailing off in confusion as Clint’s fingers were not immediately replaced with Natasha’s, Natasha grabbed his chin and pulled him up until he was braced on his forearms and could see what had caused the delicious torment to cease. Natasha was kneeling on the bed in front of him, naked except for her favorite harness. Tony’s mouth watered as he traced his eyes over her breasts, the need to have them in his mouth a momentarily eclipsing thought, and he whined. Natasha grinned.

“Not now, dear, focus,” she reprimanded. 

Tony had long since given up any attempt at control over what his face was expressing, so he had no doubt that Natasha knew exactly what he had been thinking about. Reluctantly, Tony tore his gaze from her breasts and down to her hands, where she was holding two dildos that would fit with her strappy black harness. 

Tony groaned. In her right hand was his favorite dildo, a large red one from his personal collection, with a series of bulges that he knew would feel amazing stretching his rim open over and over as Nat fucked him. In her left hand, however, was a curved spiral of blown glass in purple and gold. The unicorn horn, Clint always called it, and it was part of her extensive collection of fanciful glass dildos. Natasha liked having pretty things. It was much slimmer than his preferred monstrosity and would slide right in after all the preparation she and Clint had done, but it had a wicked curve that would nail his prostate with every single stroke. 

“Pick one,” she singsonged when he continued to stare dumbly. 

“Aww, honey, I think you broke him,” Clint said, coming around to kneel behind her and cupping one breast in his palm. Now that just wasn’t fair, Tony wanted to touch her too! 

“Pick or you get neither,” Natasha ordered, just a hint of command sneaking into her voice and making Tony’s breath quicken. Before he could second guess any further, he stretched out and took the head of her glass horn into his mouth. Fuck it felt good to get his mouth around it, the oral stimulation making his cock jump and his eyes drifting closed as he ran his tongue over the smooth, cool glass. 

He felt the bed dip slightly as Natasha shifted to set the other dildo down, then vaguely recognized the soft, wet sounds of Nat and Clint kissing above his head, but he ignored it all, focused on the feel of the now-warm glass as he slid further and further down the swirled shaft. The glass was narrower than Clint’s cock, by far his favorite thing to suck on, but it didn’t yield at all, so he had to slow down and focus once it got to the back of his mouth. He was just getting fully relaxed, letting out little whines of pleasure as the hard tip slipped into his throat, when a hand grabbed his hair and slowly pulled him off. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Clint asked from over Nat’s shoulder. Tony was smacking his lips, vaguely aware he probably looked pathetically eager but too desperately turned on to care. 

“Always enjoy myself with you,” Tony said, reveling in how hoarse he already sounded from swallowing the hard dildo. 

As Nat finished hooking the dildo, now shiny with Tony’s spit, into her harness and moved to position herself behind Tony, Clint took pity on Tony’s desperately open mouth and kissed him. Tony latched onto his soft bottom lip and sucked, the feel of Clint’s mouth on his relaxing him the way it always did. 

Natasha grabbed Tony’s hips where he’d slid into a mostly lying down position, pulling him off Clint’s lip with a faint pop as she pulled him up till he was kneeling, ass up and head down, ready for her cock. After an almost cursory swipe with lubed up fingers to determine that Tony was still stretched wide from her and Clint’s ministrations earlier, Natasha lined up and slid the smooth, slick glass into him with one fluid motion. 

“Fuck yes, Nat, love, please, so good, so good, so good,” Tony babbled, words spilling out as if Nat’s cock had unlocked something inside him. Tony gasped and moaned and praised her as she set a smooth pace, rolling her hips so that Tony saw stars with each deliberately slow thrust, the curve of her cock hitting his prostate with devastating precision. 

Tony’s neglected cock jumped against his stomach and dribbled precome onto the purple towels Clint had thoughtfully laid across the bed, and his cries became increasingly desperate as Natasha continued her smooth, slow pace, her hands on his hips and the smooth glass sliding in and out of his lax hole their only points of contact. 

“Please Nat, fuck, more, please,” Tony begged, hands fisting in the sheets as his body was wracked with hot and cold shudders of pleasure. Natasha ignored his pleas, fucking into him with the same deadly precision and control she used in her fighting. 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Nat asked, and Tony felt the bed shift as Clint maneuvered around him to watch Nat’s cock slide into him. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Clint agreed, arousal evident in his voice. “He’s riding that unicorn all right,” he said with fond amusement.

Tony could hear them kissing above him, but the spasms of pleasure Natasha shoved through him with each stroke kept him from turning his head to look. 

“Can I touch?” Clint asked reverently some time later. 

There was a pause as Natasha considered this, and Tony held his breath in anticipation. 

“Yes,” she decided. “But not his cock.” 

“Of course, darling,” Clint agreed, and then his big, warm hands were on Tony’s ass, rubbing firmly and rocking him into Natasha’s ever steady thrusts. Tony cried out, his desperate babbling increasing. 

“Clint, yes, please, touch me, fuck you feel good, so warm, harder, harder, fuck, harder, please,” Tony cried between gasps, losing track of his words until he wasn’t sure which of his lovers he was begging, only that if he didn’t get more soon he would scream from the pleasure. 

Clint’s hands slid down from his ass, moving to rub his shoulders and then back up the steep arch of his back to grab greedy handfuls of his ass, spreading his cheeks to expose his sloppy, full hole before repeating the motion. Tony groaned deep in his throat and pressed back as hard as he could into Nat’s steady presence, arching his back even farther in a desperate plea for more. 

Tony lost track of time as Clint kneaded at his ass and Natasha kept up her steady fucking, words tumbling out until Tony could barely tell that he was speaking, let alone what words he was saying. Natasha would never give in no matter how much he begged, but that knowledge couldn’t stop the endless flood of “please, more, harder, fuck me, Nat!” that flowed out of Tony’s lips. 

“He’s making a lot of noise, isn’t he?” Clint remarked, sounding almost casual. 

“He is,” Nat agreed. “Why, wanna do something about it?” 

Tony could hear the smile in Clint’s voice as he replied, “Y’know, I rather think I do.” 

And then Clint was kneeling in front of Tony, untangling Tony’s fists from the sheets and pulling him up onto hands and knees. 

“Oh fuck, Clint, yes, please, need you, want you, please,” Tony babbled, and then Clint was feeding his cock into Tony’s mouth, cutting off the torrent of words. Tony sucked greedily at the soft, spongy head, pulling as much of Clint’s cock into his mouth as Clint would give him. 

And then Nat finally, at long last, sped up slightly. 

Tony screamed around Clint’s dick as the strokes to his prostate went from intermittent shudders to a near constant barrage of sensation. God but Nat knew exactly how to fuck him. 

“Please, Nat, please,” Tony tried to say. And then he looked up at Clint through blurry eyes as he realized what was happening. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Clint said with a smirk as he saw Tony looking at him. “Bit hard to beg with your mouth full, isn’t it?” And even as Tony whined in protest, he fed more of his cock into his mouth, pushing in until he was bumping the back of Tony’s throat each time Nat’s thrusts pushed Tony forward. 

Clint gripped Tony by the hair, holding him steady on his cock through Nat’s thrusts until his throat relaxed to take him in. Tony gave up on begging and focused on using his mouth to please his lover. He loved sucking Clint’s cock. Loved the taste of it on his tongue, the feel of the hard shaft between his lips, the ache in his jaw as he held Clint deep in his mouth. His favorite part was the soft head slipping into his throat as he relaxed. He loved taking Clint’s cock till there wasn't any more of his lover left to push into his body and swallowing around it, drawing a moan from him as Tony’s throat squeezed the sensitive head tightly. 

Clint held Tony tight on his cock for another two swallows, until Tony was slightly dizzy and his eyes were streaming, then slid free, pulling back to let Tony suckle on the head and take deep breaths through his nose. Tony, fully focused on the delightful intrusion in his mouth, noticed vaguely that Natasha had not stopped fucking him, though she had changed her angle so she wasn’t distracting him with constant thrusts to his prostate. The sensation of her cock sliding in and out grounded him as he inhaled and looked up, indicating to Clint that he was ready. Clint grinned and thrust into Tony’s mouth, slowly at first and then faster as Tony’s throat accepted the intrusion with increasing ease. Technique was meaningless now; Tony opened his throat and focused on breathing steadily and keeping his lips firmly on Clint’s shaft. 

Clint’s breath came faster as he fucked Tony’s mouth steadily, until he was letting out little grunts and whines on every breath. 

“Fuck he’s sweet, Nat,” Clint gasped. Tony grinned through his mouthful. He loved it when Clint got agitated enough from fucking him to lose control of his breathing. 

“Think he’s ready?” Natasha asked, and Clint must have nodded because Tony barely had time to wonder,  _ ready for what? _ before it all happened at once. Clint stopped moving, Natasha shifted angles, and suddenly Tony was being pushed back and forth on their cocks, each of Natasha’s thrusts sending him forward to choke on Clint’s dick, then pulling him back to gasp for breath before repeating the endless cycle of pleasure. 

Pleasure continued to build in his body, never quite enough to reach a peak but seemingly ever growing, and the words built inside him as well. Tony loved to beg, loved to lavish praise on his lovers and beg them for mercy until he wasn’t sure if he was asking them to stop tormenting him and let him come or to keep going forever. Clint’s cock in his throat, hampering his moans and whimpers, quickly became a torment. 

Tony’s moans built into a nearly continuous stream of sound, interrupted only by his gasping breaths as Natasha pulled him on and off Clint’s cock with each thrust, until he couldn’t take it any longer, popping off Clint’s cock to sob and moan.

“Please, fuck, can’t take it, please,” he managed, and then Clint was grabbing him roughly and forcing his cock back into his mouth. 

“Nu-uh,” he said, shoving deeper into Tony’s throat. “You keep your mouth where I put it.” With Clint grabbing his jaw and Natasha still fucking into him from behind, all Tony could do was sob and suck harder, cries of “yes, sir, sorry, sir,” piling up in his throat with nowhere to go. 

“That’s right, there you go,” Clint said, turning his grip on Tony’s jaw into a caress that pressed against his own dick in Tony’s mouth. “You just shut up and take it.” Tony stared up at him through his tears and nodded, lapping and sucking at Clint’s cock as best he could as Natasha fucked him against it. 

Clint shifted his gaze away from Tony and met Natasha’s eyes over the expanse of Tony’s back. 

“Nat, give him a smack for me so he remembers his lesson, please?” he asked, voice as light and easy as he could make it through his heavy breathing. 

“Of course,” Natasha said, and Tony had a moment of frozen anticipation before her hand came down hard on his ass, jolting him forward as the warm, red pain spread out across his skin. “There’s more where that came from if you don’t behave,” she warned him. Tony wanted to apologize, to grovel, to beg for forgiveness and promise to be good. But all he could do was sob around Clint’s dick as they continued to fuck him. 

The thing was, Tony didn’t  _ want _ to be bad. He wanted very, very much to be good, and he wanted to keep Clint’s dick in his mouth at all times. He loved having Clint in his mouth. He desperately needed it. But he also needed to beg, to cry out and praise them and beg them to never, ever stop. The words built up in his throat until the only thing he could do was pull off of Clint’s dick, even knowing what it would earn him, and let out a broken cry, let out one or two of the words before Clint shoved him back on his dick and bottled them all up again. 

And then Clint would tell Natasha to hit him, and the relief of having Clint’s dick back where it belonged would mix with the pain from Nat’s slap and Tony would sob and suck and sob and suck until the words built up again. 

And all throughout Natasha was fucking him, the same steady, devastating pace, hitting his prostate on every stroke until Tony’s whole world was pleasure. 

Clint’s orders to Natasha were coming in gasps now, and he grunted each time Natasha pushed Tony onto his cock. Tony loved each little sign that Clint was close to losing control, that pleasure was building in him the same way it was building in Tony. 

“Gonna. Come. Soon,” Clint gritted out between thrusts, and Tony swallowed his words down to suck as hard as he could with his aching jaw. 

“Go ahead,” said Natasha, sounding almost gentle, and Clint sighed in relief as he came. Clint’s abs jumped as he pumped come down Tony’s throat, his hands spasming on Tony’s shoulders, and Tony swallowed it down as best he could. Too soon, Clint was spent and softening, looking down at Tony with a fond expression and stroking his come-slick cheek and chin with his thumb. 

“Such a good boy,” he murmured as he pulled his cock free of Tony’s swollen lips. 

Tony gasped, all the words Clint had been holding in with his cock spilling free in a rush. 

“Thank you, thank you, love you, love your cock,” he babbled at Clint, and then Natasha pulled his hips up where she had allowed them to sag away from her relentless cock while Clint was coming, and his thanks changed to cries of mercy as she increased her pace. 

“That won’t do,” Natasha murmured. “Still talking too much, I see.” She smacked him hard, then again when all that did was make him moan and beg harder. “Do something about that, won’t you?” she told Clint. 

“My pleasure,” Clint responded, and then his fingers were in Tony’s mouth, forcing his sore jaw open and his tongue down until his words were reduced to open, sobbing moans. 

“Much better,” Natasha said coolly. Tony smiled around Clint’s fingers even as he whimpered from the onslaught of Nat’s cock. He could tell she was enjoying this. She loved to force him to go against his nature until he ceded all control to her. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Tony,” she said, maintaining her smooth, conversational tone. 

Tony laughed hysterically, and he couldn’t resist pulling off of Clint’s hand enough to ask, “Is that not what you’re doing already?” 

Clint’s hand was already back in place to muffle his scream as she punished that with the extra hard slap it deserved. 

“As I was saying,” she continued. She paused to see if Tony would interrupt again, but he just sank further down on his forearms and sucked at Clint’s fingers. “I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to keep fucking you until you have no words left. When Clint takes his hand away, all you’ll have left are moans and whimpers. Maybe a “yes sir” if I demand it. Do you understand?” Tony started to pull his head up to answer, but she smacked him lightly to stop him. “Don’t say anything, just nod. Do you understand?” 

Tony nodded frantically, sinking all the way down and laying his head in Clint’s lap where he had slipped down to sit cross legged after coming. This position put him pleasantly close to Clint’s slick, soft cock, and Tony breathed in the smell of Clint’s come and sucked harder at his fingers. Clint’s other hand slipped up to run through Tony’s sweat-soaked hair, providing a comforting contrast to Natasha’s steadily increasing pace. 

Now that Clint was settled and Tony understood the rules of the game, Natasha stopped holding back. She pounded into him mercilessly, swiveling her hips to drive pleasure through his body with each thrust and digging her fingers into the sore skin of his ass. Tony sobbed and babbled unintelligibly around Clint’s fingers even though each word Natasha could make out earned him a smack that sent fresh sobs wracking through him. 

She fucked him till he could hear her breath coming in pants, till his eyes were streaming and he was sobbing around Clint’s fingers, unable to even suck, till he forgot how to think, forgot everything except the pleasure coursing through his body. The words turned to sobs and sobs to whimpers as she fucked him through to complete exhaustion. He was hers. He existed only at the end of her cock and he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

“You can make him come now,” Natasha panted, and Clint pulled his fingers from Tony’s mouth. Tony thought vaguely that he shouldn’t, that he was supposed to have those fingers there, supposed to do something, but he couldn’t think what. And then Clint reached around with his palm full of Tony’s spit and touched his cock, and all Tony could do was whimper as he came after two quick strokes, Natasha burying the hot glass deep inside him as Clint stroked him and he tumbled into the well of his pleasure. 

Legs shaking, unable to comprehend holding himself up any longer, Tony slid down off Nat’s cock with a wet squelch of lube, feeling vaguely empty and thoroughly fucked out. He was vaguely aware of Clint and Nat rolling him over and wiping him down as he melted into the pleasure suffusing his body. Then Clint was kneeling behind Nat and removing the harness and dildo, dropping the slick, swirling glass horn that had tormented Tony so delightfully to the side. Tony was vaguely aware that he should be watching, that they were putting on a show for him as they knelt on the bed beside him, and he watched helplessly with a blissed out smile as Clint sucked and kissed his way up Natasha’s neck, one hand caressing her breast while the other sought out her slick folds and made her gasp. 

It was a glorious sight, watching his two lovers make love, watching Clint’s expert hands tease Natasha with pleasure until she threw her head back on his shoulder, giving up some of her control as he brought her to orgasm. Tony thought maybe he should say something, should encourage them, join them, but all he could do was blink tears from his eyes and watch in wonder as Clint brought Natasha up and over her peak again and again until she was flushed red all across her beautiful breasts and the thick muscles of her thighs were slick and wet and trembling.

Then Clint stroked her gently with his big, calloused hands, whispering soft words Tony couldn’t bother to comprehend from his place deep within his pleasure fog, and laid her down next to Tony before coming around to his other side and holding them both close to him, caressing both of them now, his words still a soft stream of nonsense to Tony’s ears but infinitely soothing. 

Some time later Tony’s awareness of the world started coming alive again. He could feel Natasha’s warm, soft breasts where she was curled up against his chest, feel Clint’s steady warmth against his back, feel the chill of the air against his exposed skin and the sticky dampness of their sweaty limbs as they shifted together. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, voice cracked and broken and reverence in every syllable. Natasha just smiled and kissed his shoulder, since it happened to be the part of him closest to her mouth, and Clint squeezed them both tightly with a contented rumble in his chest.


End file.
